


The Dragon of Theresa

by Zaelra



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Dark Past, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Gen, Kamen Rider Ryuga, Kamen Rider Ryuki - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Sad, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Weak(?)Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaelra/pseuds/Zaelra
Summary: "Fight your inner demons." A quote that is used mostly for those with a dark past or secret and of course, everyone has their own little secrets, whether big or small, the Doctor is no different from the rest. He's like the rest, living and breathing.Go! Now! Alive a Life.
Relationships: Doctor (Arknights) & Everyone, Doctor (Arknights)/Everyone
Kudos: 8





	The Dragon of Theresa

_He still remembers it, the unforgettable stench of blood, the sight of dozens of headless bodies with twitching arms and heads strewn on the ground with horrified unmoving expressions. The corpses only piled on each other like a mountain could reach the heavens itself._

_Weapons and armors laid broken, chipped, cracked and smashed as it was spread across the ground with the winds blowing the blood onto it, a deep resonating metallic footsteps walked over the winds and scraps and more corpses._

_Sarkaz corpses were strewn all across the ground of the wet, red earth as each and every one of them were burnt, ripped or slashed apart. A scream tore through the air as a roar is emitted from elsewhere, a dark being descended from the sky and clouds before a lone Sarkaz is seen running, one arm torn off his sockets as he desperately tried to staunch the blood._

_Another roar is heard before the Sarkaz screamed as he raised his arm to offer whatever defense is left on him, the being bit through the arm and straight onto the Sarkaz's shoulder before he yelled in pain and was violently pushed onto the ground and joined the rest of his brethren, torn and ripped apart by a massive jaw._

_The being raised itself up from the now-mangled corpse of the Sarkaz before silently floating its way back to another approaching figure, its red eyes shone in the darkened land as he stepped through the corpses and wreckage of the previous battle._

_The figure paused for a short minute as he observed a new platoon of Sarkaz mercenaries and soldiers alike, all of them bearing **his** symbol and with the intent to strike him down as the previous failed to, morale was low within the troops as they all knew who he was, what he was and who he serves under._

_The commander or at least whoever is the leader of the platoon signaled the order to charge at him, all together in hopes of bringing the dragon down once and for all. However, they did not know that their efforts were for naught, in vain and useless as the figure took a card out of his belt buckle and slid it into his gauntlet which resembled a black dragon._

_The same dragon that floated around him in a protective manner as it growled and snarled at the approaching Sarkaz, the figure who is most likely the master of the dragon said nothing nor offered any movement that implies fear of the masses as he simply slid the card into the gauntlet which announced only two words._

**_{FINAL VENT}_ **

_And the battlefield was lit with dark flames and covered in more corpses and screams and blood once more._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test chapter.


End file.
